


Dogma de fe

by le_mousquetaire



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: La vida de Tomás Ortega antes de conocer a Marcus Keane





	Dogma de fe

Tomás Ortega era como cualquier otro niño de su edad: lleno de energía, de dudas e ilusiones.

Había nacido en Chicago, pero sus padres, al separarse, habían decidido que sería más fácil para todos si le enviaban a casa de sus abuelos en México, ya que sus ingresos apenas les permitirían darle educación a uno de sus hijos. La hermana mayor de Tomás, Olivia, ya estaba en octavo grado y sería más fácil para él adaptarse a un nuevo lugar.

Sin poder opinar sobre su futuro, Tomás fue puesto en un autobús que lo llevó a la frontera, donde uno de sus tíos lo recogió para llevarlo a la casa de su abuela materna.

Durante la primera semana, Tomás lloró cada noche llamando a su madre. El siguiente lunes luego de su llegada, su abuela lo hizo levantarse temprano y lo llevó a su nueva escuela. De nada sirvieron sus lágrimas, cuando la abuela daba una orden, esta debía obedecerse.

Cada domingo, todos sus primos se reunían en la casa y Tomás debía ayudar a su abuela a atender a la docena de personas que llenaban el lugar. Todos sus primos eran mayores que él y se burlaban de su español, llamándole _pocho_ cada vez que hablaba en inglés cuando desesperaba por no poder comunicarse.

Por la noche, mientras ayudaba a la abuela a recoger la cocina, ella le hacía practicar su español, regañándolo cada vez que se le salía alguna palabra en inglés.

Luego de un tiempo, solo podía hablar inglés cuando hablaba por teléfono con su madre, una vez cada dos semanas. Había dejado de pedirle que fuera por él tras seis meses, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ruegos le hacían tanto daño a ella como a él.

Su hermana le enviaba cartas tan seguido como podía. Las fotografías que le enviaba encontraron su lugar en la parte interior de la puerta de su clóset. Uno de sus tíos le tomaba fotos que enviaba en las cartas de respuesta a su hermana, esperando que eso sirviera para que no lo olvidaran.

Durante las vacaciones de la escuela, su abuela lo inscribió en el catecismo y consiguió que el sacerdote encargado de la parroquia lo tomara como monaguillo. Tomás pasaba buena parte del día en la Iglesia entre semana y ayudando a la abuela en casa por las tardes, haciendo limpieza, haciendo mandados, acompañándola en el rezo del rosario.

Volvió a la escuela, pero siguió yendo a la Iglesia a trabajar como monaguillo, ya no por obligación. Le gustaba el silencio del viejo edificio, el olor a cera quemada y muebles viejos, los murmullos de las beatas rezando. 

Ahí podía pensar en calma, buscando consuelo. Su abuela ya era mayor, sus primos apenas hablaban con él. Se llevaba bien con sus tíos y tías, tenía algunos amigos en la escuela, pero seguía siendo un solitario.

Hablaba más con Olivia que con su madre cuando llamaban para ver como estaba. Le contaba que ya estaba en _high school_ , de su _boyfriend_ , de la última nevada. Él le contaba de cómo tenía que despertar a doña Lula – una amiga de la abuela – cuando se quedaba dormida en la iglesia, de que un día hubo cinco bodas en el pueblo y que lo invitaron a todas las fiestas. Olivia lo interrumpía para seguirle contando sus historias, porque eran menos aburridas que las suyas.

Después de cada llamada, Tomás lloraba un rato a escondidas en su cuarto y luego iba a ayudarle a la abuela a preparar la cena y a cubrir las jaulas de sus incontables canarios.

 

Tomás cumplió catorce, cinco años después de su llegada a México. Estaba en secundaria y seguía ayudando en la iglesia. Su vida era simple y rutinaria, cada día igual al anterior y al siguiente. Sus distracciones eran los viajes que hacía con el párroco a las comunidades aledañas, a donde iban a visitar enfermos o a bautizar niños. 

O aquel viaje a la capital, donde pasaron un fin de semana, en una visita al obispo para pedir ayuda para su pequeña iglesia. Pasó horas recorriendo cada espacio de la Catedral, mientras esperaba a que el padre Antonio terminara su reunión con el obispo. Los murales en las paredes y los altos techos de la iglesia lo llenaron de admiración. La gente entraba y salía todo el tiempo. Estuvo en dos misas, observándolo todo. Entendió que había beatas en todas las iglesias y que, como todas, siempre se dormían en algún momento. 

Los monaguillos en la catedral llevaban mejores vestiduras que las suyas y sintió un poco de envidia. Su pequeña parroquia se sentía sucia, vieja y gris comparada con la iluminada e inmensa edificación de cantera rosa en que se encontraba. 

Si algún día pudiera servir en una iglesia tan hermosa como esa, sería el chico más feliz del mundo. 

El padre Antonio se sentó a su lado y Tomás tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano, para contener el grito de sorpresa. El sacerdote le sonrió y Tomás bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. 

\- Creo que no podré llevarte a todos los lugares que te prometí, Tomás. – El padre Antonio lucía cansado y triste. – Volveremos a casa esta noche. No tiene caso quedarnos aquí y gastar nuestro reducido presupuesto. – Tomás posó su mano sobre el hombro del sacerdote, ofreciendo algo de confort.

\- No obtuve la respuesta que buscaba, pero espero que mis plegarias sean respondidas pronto. – Tomás se sintió mal por sus pensamientos de unos momentos atrás. Había deseado algo que no podía poseer, sin pensar en que no solo se trataba de él. Habían hecho el viaje tan lejos para pedir ayuda y parecía que no habían obtenido nada. Le pidió permiso al padre para confesarse y fue a buscar un confesionario. Necesitaba absolución por sus pecados, por sus deseos, por sus ambiciones.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Tomás ya había tomado una decisión. En un par de años, cuando terminara la secundaria, sus opciones eran en extremo reducidas. No había escuelas en su pueblo donde continuar su educación, ni dinero para hacerlo. Solo le quedaba trabajar con sus tíos en el rancho, a menos que sus padres le hicieran volver al norte. Tomás no podía concebir esa vida para él.

Luego de rezar el rosario con su abuela, le contó sobre sus planes. Si ella estaba de acuerdo, le pediría al padre Antonio su ayuda para entrar al seminario, donde podría seguir estudiando y convertirse en sacerdote. Su abuela no podía estar más orgullosa y feliz. Esa misma noche fueron a hablar con el párroco y acordaron que fuera al seminario en la capital tan pronto terminara la secundaria.

Llamó a su madre para comunicarle la noticia. Ella le colgó sin decirle nada. Tomás no lloró esa noche. No importaba si su madre no aprobaba su decisión. Le daría tiempo para calmarse y le explicaría que entrar al seminario era la única opción que le quedaba para tener un futuro, ya que ella había decidido que no era capaz de ofrecerle uno.

Ignoró esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba equivocado, que su decisión era egoísta y su vocación inexistente. Dejó que la alegría de su abuela, el orgullo con que le contaba a sus amistades que su Tomasito sería el primer Papa mexicano, se volvieran su motivación para seguir adelante con su decisión.

Durante esos dos años que faltaban para su entrada al seminario, esperó en vano escuchar el llamado de Dios en su corazón. El padre Antonio le dijo que no había problema si al terminar sus estudios no tomaba los votos, que comprendía, en parte, el porqué de su decisión, pero Tomás seguía aferrado a su idea. Le gustaba ayudar a los demás y amaba y respetaba a la Iglesia. Confiaba que eso fuera suficiente, mientras llegaba a su corazón el verdadero llamado de Dios.

*/*-*\\*

Pasó cuatro años en el seminario y sus buenas calificaciones y su dedicación le ganaron el favor de su director. Este le consiguió una beca para terminar su educación en el seminario que eligiera y Tomás pidió que le transfieran a Chicago. Por haber nacido allá, tenía papeles y no había problema con ello, además de que podía volver con su familia, sin tener que ser una carga económica para ellos, por estar bajo la tutela de la Iglesia.

Olivia había terminado una carrera en administración y trabajaba en una oficina de gobierno. Se había casado con un militar, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en campaña, en algún lugar de medio oriente y estaba embarazada. Ella le había ofrecido su casa y Tomás había aceptado.

Su madre aun no aceptaba que su hijo se hiciera sacerdote, pero Tomás esperaba que cuando se volvieran a ver, sus dudas quedaran en el pasado.

Su abuela había enfermado durante su estancia en el seminario, cáncer en el estómago. Con sus ahorros, Tomás le había conseguido atención médica, pero la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada cuando la diagnosticaron.

Despedirse de ella fue lo más difícil. Ella estaba feliz de saber que terminaría su carrera al lado de sus padres, que sería un sacerdote en una gran ciudad, lo que le acercaría al Vaticano y a su sueño de ver a su nieto llegar a ser Papa. Tomás estaba agradecido de que su abuela no sintiera que la abandonaba y le hizo prometer a sus tíos que estarían al pendiente de ella y que le avisarían sobre cualquier cosa.

El viaje en autobús a la capital, donde tomaría un vuelo a Ciudad de México para llegar a Chicago, fue un continuo tormento, donde las dudas sobre su decisión lo tuvieron despierto por horas, considerando bajar del autobús y volver a casa en cada parada que este hacia en el camino. 

Tenía que esperar varias horas hasta la salida del vuelo, así que tomó camino a la Basílica de Guadalupe, a pedir protección para él y para su abuela. Le pidió a la virgen fuerza para llegar a su ordenación y convertirse en un fiel servidor de la Iglesia.

Salió del lugar reconfortado, renovado y listo para enfrentar su futuro. El llamado llegaría a su tiempo, con la gracia de Dios.

Durmió durante todo el vuelo, soñando con su abuela, dándole su bendición.

*/*-*\\*

Durante los dos años que le llevó terminar sus estudios y ordenarse fueron mucho más difíciles de lo que había creído en un principio. 

Su madre lo recibió con alegría, aun sin aceptar su decisión de volverse sacerdote. Su padre solo comentó que hubiera preferido verle convertido en doctor o abogado o haberse hecho cargo del rancho de sus abuelos, pero que respetaba su decisión, siempre y cuando eso realmente lo hiciera feliz.

Año y medio después de su vuelta a Chicago, su madre murió en un accidente. Su padre se había mudado a otro estado y no habían escuchado más sobre él.

Tres meses después de la muerte de su madre, su abuela murió. 

Estaba en medio de los exámenes finales antes de su ordenación cuando sucedió y no pudo viajar a México para despedirse. El dolor de ambas pérdidas opacó la alegría de su ordenación y Tomás se sintió inmensamente solo el día que se suponía debía ser el más feliz de su vida.

Entró a la Universidad de Loyola becado por la Iglesia para una licenciatura en Teología. Ahí conoció a Jessica, una chica que estudiaba enfermería, con la que tuvo algo parecido a una relación romántica, aunque nunca fueron más allá de besos y caricias en el auto de ella o en los jardines de la escuela. Al terminar la carrera ella se casó y dejaron de verse.

Diez años después de su ordenación, le fue asignada su primera parroquia: Saint Anthony, en la parte baja de Chicago, en el mismo barrio donde nació. El lugar estaba prácticamente en ruinas y la congregación era bastante reducida. 

Tomás agradeció a Dios el regalo que había recibido y se pudo de inmediato a trabajar. Organizó grupos de oración y estudio de la Biblia, un centro de apoyo para adictos y vagabundos con albergue, dispensario y comedor. Se movió en los barrios aledaños a su parroquia, pidiendo ayuda y ofreciéndola.

En menos de un año, el lugar estaba recuperando sus viejas glorias, con una congregación en constante crecimiento. A la usanza mexicana, Tomás organizaba kermesses para recaudar fondos para la reconstrucción del edificio. La fama de la parroquia donde nunca se le negaba techo y comida a nadie y donde las almas perdidas podían encontrar algo de paz llegó a oídos del obispo y St. Anthony recibió apoyo financiero para su recuperación.

Tomás se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, con un dejo de tristeza porque su abuela no había podido verlo llegar hasta ahí.

*/*-*\\*

Ese año el Papa Sebastián visitaría Chicago y el auxiliar del obispo lo había invitado a se parte del comité de recepción, un honor que Tomás apreciaba en todo su valor. Además de ayudar a su congregación, Tomás tenía ambiciones y su relación con el auxiliar obispal podía llevarle a ellas si mantenía el buen trabajo y levantaba a St. Anthony de la ruina.

Una noche cualquiera, mientras dormía, su sueño lo llevó a un lugar desconocido, donde vio a un sacerdote y a un pequeño. El niño estaba atado a su cama, la habitación olía a orina, ropa sucia y comida podrida. 

El sacerdote hablaba con el niño, pidiéndole que luchara, recitándole una vieja rima sobre un gato con los pies de trapo y los ojos al revés. El niño se revolvía, gritando de dolor y el sacerdote, al que el niño con una voz que no era la suya, llamaba Marcus, comenzó una larga letanía mientras le lanzaba agua bendita.

Despertó con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, cubierto de sudor y aterrado. Nada de lo que había visto en su sueño tenía sentido, pero todo se sentía tan real, tan vívido.

La mañana siguiente, Angela Rance, una de sus más fieles feligreses, le pidió hablarle en privado. Le habló de su hija Katherine, quien semanas atrás había tenido un accidente de auto en donde su amiga había muerto y ella se había roto la pierna. Angela creía que algo estaba mal con su hija, que algo en su casa, algo maligno, estaba tras ella.

Tomás escuchó con paciencia, tratando de no pensar en su sueño, y le sugirió a Angela que tal vez Kat solo estaba deprimida o que no era más que su forma de lidiar con el trauma.

Angela rechazaba sus palabras con vehemencia, pidiéndolo que fuera a su casa para ver las cosas por si mismo. Tomás le habló de que los demonios no existían, que algunas veces casos profundos de depresión pueden parecer algo más y que el estrés puede hacernos ver cosas donde no las hay.

El ruido de vidrios rotos hizo saltar a Angela, quien dejó escapar un grito de terror. Un cuervo se había estrellado contra una de las ventanas de la oficina de Tomás, chillando hasta morir.

Tomás trató de calmarla y la acompañó hasta su auto, prometiéndole que vería que podía hacer sobre Katherine.

*/*-*\\*

Esa noche se resistió al sueño tanto como pudo. Tras los sucesos en su oficina con Angela Rance, había pasado el resto del día con la sensación de que algo terrible estaba por suceder. Había acordado con Angela el ir a cenar a su casa al día siguiente, para hablar con Katherine y ver que sucedía desde su punto de vista.

Estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro, cuando se quedó dormido, solo para despertar de nuevo en aquel cuarto donde el sacerdote, Marcus, seguía luchando con el demonio dentro de ese pequeño, Gabriel. 

Trató de atraer la atención de Marcus, pero este parecía no darse cuenta de que él estaba en la habitación. El niño estaba físicamente destruido y Marcus parecía estar al borde del agotamiento. Podía oler el aroma a sudor, podía sentir el miedo que Marcus experimentaba. 

En un momento dado, Gabriel se libró de las ataduras y golpeó a Marcus, tirándolo al piso. Observó como la cabeza de Gabriel comenzaba a girar y con un horrible crujido, su pequeño cuello se rompió.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y Marcus lo tomó en sus brazos, llorando con gritos desgarradores y Tomás despertó, con un grito atorado en su garganta, temblando.

*/*-*\\*

Su visita a la casa de los Rance resultó un callejón sin salida. Katherine parecía normal y por sus comentarios, Tomás tuvo que reconocer que quizá Angela exageraba un poco en su preocupación por su hija, quien solo pasaba por una etapa rebelde que se resolvería por si misma en poco tiempo.

Fue cuando se despidió de Henry que las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado.

\- Es por la salida 41. - Henry dijo, luego de agradecerle haber hablado con Kat.

\- ¿Qué está por la salida 41?

\- Saint Aquinas. - Henry respondió, la mirada fija en el televisor.

\- ¿Qué hay en Saint Aquinas?

\- El padre Marcus. – Tomás sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. ¿Cómo podía saber Henry sobre el padre Marcus? ¿Y por qué estaba diciéndoselo?

Henry lo miró y repitió las mismas frases de unos minutos atrás, agradeciéndole su visita. Tomás le sonrió por cortesía y salió de la casa sin decir más.

El camino a su departamento fue como un borrón en su memoria. Al llegar entró a Internet para buscar información. Buscó Saint Aquinas y encontró el lugar, en el estado, yendo desde Chicago por la 41. Buscó al padre Marcus en relación con exorcismos y no encontró nada.

Apenas durmió un par de horas y decidió que iría a Saint Aquinas, para resolver todo ese embrollo de una vez por todas. Si el tal padre Marcus existía, quizá era una señal de Dios sobre lo que sucedía con los Rance.

 

Le tomó tres horas de camino llegar al santuario conocido como Saint Aquinas. Se decía que era el lugar a donde la Iglesia enviaba a los sacerdotes con problemas que no requerían tomar medidas extremas, como excomulgarlos. Si el padre Marcus se encontraba ahí, debía ser por una muy poderosa razón.

Atravesó los jardines, donde varios hombres practicaban deportes o, simplemente, descansaban bajo el sol del mediodía. Un hombre con lentes oscuros, le pidió que se acercara. Por un momento, creyó que estaba ciego, pero fue claro que había errado en su percepción.

El hombre, quizá otro sacerdote, le dijo que había escuchado de él y su trabajo en St. Anthony. _La estrella en ascenso_. Tomás dejó que el sentimiento de orgullo llenara su pecho. Qué su nombre y sus obras hubieran llegado tan lejos le llenaba de satisfacción.

Le habló sobre que debía encontrar su destino, su razón de ser. Qué hiciera las preguntas correctas. _¿Y ahora qué, Dios?, pregunta eso y verás como el mundo se abre ante ti_ , le dijo.

Fue entonces que lo vio. La silueta del hombre vestido de negro, el sombrero. El padre Marcus caminaba rumbo al edificio principal. Se disculpó con el hombre y echó a andar hacia tras él.

Caminó por un largo pasillo, con docenas de puertas abiertas, donde hombres – sacerdotes, supuso – vivían su vida bajo la protección de la Iglesia. Una canción resonaba por el pasillo y la siguió, hasta llegar a otra puerta entreabierta, desde donde vio aquel sombrero sobre una pequeña cama. Empujó la puerta hasta encontrarse con un hombre alto, de espaldas a él.

\- ¿Padre Marcus? – El hombre en cuestión detuvo la cinta en la vieja casetera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Respondió sin darse la vuelta.

\- Soy Tomás Ortega, padre Tomás de St. Anthony, en Chicago.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? 

\- ¿Qué puede decirme sobre posesión demoníaca? – El hombre siguió dándole la espalda.

\- No existe. – La respuesta lo dejó confundido.

\- Me dijeron que es un exorcista. - ¿Quién se lo dijo? - ¿Importa?

El hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Creo que si importa.

Tomás dio un par de pasos atrás. El hombre frente a él era el hombre de sus sueños. Si él era real, entonces el resto de sus visiones también lo era.

\- Eres tu.

El padre Marcus volvió a preguntarle que era lo que quería y Tomás respondió preguntándole si el exorcismo funcionaba. Marcus respondió que para la Iglesia lo hacía y Tomás preguntó si lo hacía para él.

\- No viniste buscando consejo, padre Tomás de St. Anthony en Chicago. Viniste buscando ayuda. – Marcus le dio la espalda, ocupado en terminar un bosquejo a lápiz. - ¿De quién se trata? – Le habló de una joven en su parroquia y Marcus preguntó que porqué lo buscaba a él.

\- Tuve un sueño, sueños. Y tu estabas en ellos. – Tomás sabía que sonaba asustado, pero no podía ocultarlo. El verlo ahí, frente a él, estaba poniendo todo su mundo de cabeza. Marcus lo invitó a seguir hablando y Tomás le describió la escena en sus sueños, dejando que la emoción llenara sus palabras. Marcus se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y Tomás no podía detenerse. Marcus estaba sobre él, acorralándolo contra la pared, diciendo que no le creía, que necesitaba pruebas. Le habló de la rima que le recitó al pequeño. Marcus dijo las palabras al unísono y Tomás lo miró a los ojos, esperado una explicación.

\- Hace dieciocho meses, en Ciudad de México. – Marcus lo miraba fijamente, el gesto frío. 

\- ¿Fue real? 

\- Oh, si. Y, déjame ver, ahora crees que Dios te ha enviado aquí, hasta mi puerta…

\- Debe haber algo que de alguna forma…

\- Es solo una coincidencia, Tomás. – Marcus se apartó de él, la resolución en sus palabras. – Dios, para futuras referencias, no es quien trabaja en formas misteriosas. Has sido manipulado, mi amigo, por fuerzas que no puedes siquiera intentar comprender. – Tomás sentía la mirada de Marcus pesando sobre él. – Ellos van a adorarte.

\- Ellos, ¿quiénes? – Tomás estaba aterrado, sintiendo la desesperación y el miedo anudándose en su estómago.

\- Vuelve a casa, padre Tomás. Regresa a tu parroquia, da tus homilías y reparte el pan. Ten una vida larga y feliz, esto está más allá de ti. – Marcus se sentó frente a su escritorio, dando por terminada su conversación. 

\- Tienes miedo. – Le dijo, entendiendo el porqué de su actitud.

\- Y tu deberías tenerlo también. – Tomás recitó un versículo de la Biblia que Marcus había dicho durante uno de sus sueños. Al no obtener respuesta, salió del lugar, molesto consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar. Había seguido las señales que creía Dios había puesto en su camino y todo había sido en vano. Marcus no iba a ayudarle y su última esperanza para poder ayudar a los Rance se desvaneció.

Ayudar a Angela estaba ahora en sus manos y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Finalmente, sintió en su corazón el llamado de Dios.

Y su corazón se llenó de miedo.


End file.
